<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conversation With The Dead by AdGoesBrrr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837688">Conversation With The Dead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdGoesBrrr/pseuds/AdGoesBrrr'>AdGoesBrrr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Only Techno and Wilbur talk, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Potatoes, War, the others are mentioned - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdGoesBrrr/pseuds/AdGoesBrrr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno snuck into New L’manburg one windy night, not even a week after being banned access into it. He wasn’t going to cause chaos, today was not the day for it. </p>
<p>He just wanted to meet his brother again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conversation With The Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! I just like these two’s chemistry and decided to write something on them to procrastinate on my exams! Normal stuff really. Also I decided to make it all dialogue because I’m bad at writing.  </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Wilbur.”</p>
<p>”Technoblade? What brings you here? It’s the middle of the night!” </p>
<p>“Well, I just wanted to see you. Is it wrong for me to visit my brother once in a while?”</p>
<p>”...not really.”</p>
<p>”Exactly. Besides, ghosts don’t really sleep, do they? So I just thought we could talk without any interruptions from other parties.”</p>
<p>”I see.” </p>
<p>“How have you been, Wil?”</p>
<p>”Other than this amnesia I’ve got, I’m fine, really. I seem to be recovering more memories, so that’s cool.”</p>
<p>”Do you want to?” </p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>”Do you want to regain your memories back? Rememberin’ all the pain you’ve been through?”</p>
<p>”To be honest, I’m not sure myself.”</p>
<p>”You already got the good ones, why bother with the bad ones?” </p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>”...”</p>
<p>”You see, Techno. It might be painful to learn all the stupid and reckless shit I’ve done. I would even regret all those things!” </p>
<p>“That’s true, that’s true.”</p>
<p>”But Technoblade, I think it’s better to learn from our mistakes than to suppress it. I can’t just keep running from my past!” </p>
<p>“...Right. Guess that’s a good reason.”</p>
<p>”I guess so.”</p>
<p>”...”</p>
<p>”...Technoblade, why don’t you stay in L’manburg with us?”</p>
<p>”Didn’t they tell you?”</p>
<p>”What?”</p>
<p>”...I’m... not allowed. I’m banned from this country, Wilbur. The country that I helped regain... unknowingly.”</p>
<p>”...I see. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>”...”</p>
<p>”...”</p>
<p>”’M sorry.” </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>”I’m sorry, Wilbur. Sorry I wasn’t a good older brother. Sorry I was late to join the war against Schlatt. If I came earlier... maybe this wouldn’t have happened. Maybe you’d still be...”</p>
<p>”Cut that out, Technoblade. You know that’s wrong. Besides, you had that war ongoing with that kid, who was he?”</p>
<p>”Squid Kid.”</p>
<p>”Yeah, him. You have your things to do and I understand that. You came as fast as you could and you shouldn’t have to be sorry.”</p>
<p>”But I could’ve dropped the stupid war! It wasn’t as important as this! It was just a war for honor!” </p>
<p>“No buts, Technoblade. Although I didn’t remember most of the war, I know for a fact you did what you can. I’m happy for that.”</p>
<p>”...thanks, Wil. That’s good to hear.”</p>
<p>”No problem, dude.”</p>
<p>”...”</p>
<p>”I missed you, dude.”</p>
<p>”...Me too.”</p>
<p>”Time sure does fly does it? It’s been almost a week already since the war.”</p>
<p>”...Yup.”</p>
<p>”Speaking of time, you should get going, Techno. It’s almost dawn. You don’t wanna get caught by Tubbo or even Fundy.” </p>
<p>“Nah, it’s fine. They’re no match for the blade.”</p>
<p>”Haha, that’s what I expect from the blade!”</p>
<p>”...Well, I still shouldn’t overstay my welcome. I didn’t bring my rocket launcher anyways.” </p>
<p>“Alrighty then. Come back more often, yeah?”</p>
<p>”Will do. Send my regards to Philza and Tommy.” </p>
<p>“I will. See you, Techno!”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments appreciated, I guess. I’m still shit at angst and stuff so yeah.  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>